Prouvez le, Holmes
by MONTPARNOS
Summary: Si je parviens à vous prouver que vous passez à côté de choses bien plus merveilleuses qu'une maison, une femme et des enfants, accepteriez-vous d'entendre raison et de mettre un terme à cette grotesque farce ?...  , Slashouille     mesdemoiselles !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Guy Ritchie, et, en tout premier lieu, au grand Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**A propos de l'histoire:** Petit OS inspiré des tentatives ratés de sabotage pour le mariage de J. Watson et de M. Morstan par S. Holmes. Attention,** slashouille + ** **!**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prouvez-le, Holmes.<br>**

Je me souviens d'un regard.

D'un simple regard. Un regard sombre, profond, et tellement captivant.

C'était la première fois que Sherlock Holmes me regardait d'un telle manière.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil, près de la cheminée, violon en main, et il me fixait avec une intensité déconcertante.

Encore aujourd'hui, je doute de l'authenticité de ce souvenir, tellement il me semble surréaliste.

Alors que je lisais tranquillement le journal, je senti ce regard posé sur moi. Je me sentais observé, épié. Je levais alors les yeux du quotidien pour croiser ses deux yeux d'ébènes.

J'interrogeai alors mon colocataire du regard.

Il ne me répondit pas. Au contraire, ses yeux se plantèrent un peu plus dans les miens, comme s'il cherchait à y déceler quelque chose.

Je fit donc de même, hypnotisé par ses prunelles ténébreuses.

Après quelques minutes, il entrouvrit la bouche, dont un soupir s'échappa. Puis il sembla se raviser, et scella à nouveaux ses lèvres.

Il finit par se lever et s'avança d'un pas lascif vers moi. Je déglutit avec peine, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi. Il est vrai qu'avoir le regard de Holmes braqué sur vous pendant plusieurs minutes est perturbant, mais pas au point de faire battre votre cœur à tout rompre. Enfin, au moins était-ce ce que je pensais.

D'un geste vif il m'enleva le journal des mains, toujours en clouant ses yeux aux miens.

Il le jeta sur la table prêt de nous et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Watson, savez-vous pourquoi je vous dévisage depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Mon étonnement visible et mon silence lui firent signe de continuer.

« Eh bien, je trouve cela tout à fait abjecte, qu'un homme tel que vous décide de finir sa vie pieds et poings liés aux côtés d'une… femme. »

Il cracha presque le dernier mot. Une expression de dégoût profond se dessinait alors sur son visage.

Je répondis à son aversion par un rire. Il sembla alors indigné.

« Qu'y a t-il de drôle, John ?

-Rien, absolument rien. Hormis le fait que je m'attendait à mieux. D'habitude, vos arguments pour me convaincre de « l'absurdité » de mon mariage sont plus... Comment dire... Convaincants.

-Vous ne me croyez donc pas quand je vous dis que vous aller passer à côté d'une vie miraculeusement plus attrayante que celle que cette Mary vous offre ?... »

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me rapprocha du visage de mon ami. Je murmurais presque, allez savoir pourquoi.

« Je n'en crois pas un traître mot, Holmes. »

Tel un enfant de huit ans a qui l'on viens de refuser un caprice, ledit Holmes prit une mine boudeuse. Il transpirait la contrariété et la vexation. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Vous ai-je déjà menti, John ?

-Je vous en prie Holmes, cessez vos pitreries...

-Vous ai-je déjà menti ? »

Son ton devint ferme, autoritaire. Je chercha alors activement dans ma mémoire, surpris par ce soudain changement de ton.

« Il me semble que non... Mais vous m'avez caché mille et une choses, en revanche !

-Mais je ne vous ai jamais menti.

-Je dois le reconnaître.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à ne pas prendre en compte mes mises en garde ?

-Parce quelles sont grotesques Holmes ! J'aime Mary et elle m'aime en retour. Nous allons nous marier et fonder une famille. Une vie calme et rangée. C'est tout ce que je désire à présent, Holmes. »

Il me fixa alors avec désespoir. Il passa une main sur son front avant de ses redresser et de me tourner le dos. C'était sans doute la première fois de ma vie que j'avais face à moi un Sherlock Holmes aussi... Déstabilisé ?

Il soupira et inspira profondément, puis me fit à nouveau face, le regard quelque peu perdu.

« Si je parviens à vous prouver que vous passez à côté de choses bien plus merveilleuses qu'une maison, une femme et des enfants, accepteriez-vous d'entendre raison et de mettre un terme à cette grotesque farce ? »

Je le dévisagea un instant, essayant de comprendre par quel moyen encore plus farfelu que les autres il allait essayer de me prouver l'improuvable. A croire que toutes ses années à enquêter à ses côtés ne m'avaient servi à rien.

« Soit. J'accepte le marché. »

Le torse de Holmes se souleva brusquement à cet instant. Comme si ça respiration venait d'être brutalement coupé. Il baissa les yeux et se rapprocha de moi, presque à tâtons.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. On aurait presque dit qu'il menait un combat intérieur pour garder son calme. Lui qui était pourtant d'un naturel si serein...

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, et ne releva les yeux que lorsque nos genoux se touchèrent.

Étrangement, je pouvais presque lire une expression de désir refoulé et bafoué dans ses yeux. Aliénation ? Pas si sûr.

Un silence de plomb s'installa alors dans la pièce. Il sembla chercher quelque chose dans mes yeux, puis, lestement, gracieusement, il se laissa tomber sur mes genoux. D'un mouvement du bassin bien ajusté, il nous rapprocha l'un de l'autre, se trouvant à peine à quelques centimètres de mon poitrail.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Que lui arrivait-il tout à coup ?

« Holmes, qu'est-ce que... ?...

-Taisez-vous et fermez les yeux. »

Cela sonnait comme un ordre. Fidèle à mes gènes d'ancien militaire, je m'exécutais. Une micro-seconde s'écoula avant que je ne sente quelque chose de doux et de brûlant contre mes lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que je compris que Holmes m'embrassait.

Je ne réagi pas immédiatement, mais je finis tout de même par l'écarter un peu. Nous nous fixâmes en silence, puis son regard glissa le long de ma joue, de ma mâchoire, puis de mon cou. Il fixa celui-ci avec appétit, puis, succombant à la tentation, il fondit brutalement sur ma jugulaire pour y écraser ses lèvres. Sa joue et son menton mal rasés me griffait la peau, me cela ne me gêna en aucun cas. Au contraire, je me surpris à trouver se contact agréable. Retrouvant un peu de douceur et de délicatesse, je le sentis s'écarter de ma pauvre carotide, puis l'embrasser tendrement et chastement. Peu de temps plus tard, j'éprouvais une violente décharge électrique aux creux des reins lorsque deux canines blanches vinrent meurtrir ma peau, suivi de près par une langue chaude et réparatrice. Avec une lenteur déconcertante, il alla s'attaquer à mon lobe d'oreille, le léchant et le suçant comme un vampire. Je n'avais jamais suspecté que les lobes d'oreilles étaient une zone si... érogène. Contre mon gré, un gémissement sourd s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres et je perçut le sourire du détective contre ma joue. Alors qu'il me marquait de sa bouche, une main aventureuse s'affaira à défaire ma cravate et mon gilet. Puis l'intrépide se frailla un chemin sous ma chemise, dessinant de petits cercles concentriques et des arabesques sur mes abdominaux. C'était tout simplement exquis.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles sensations par le passé, et maintenant que je les savaient possible, je trouvais injuste d'en avoir été privé jusqu'à lors. Tandis que je succombais littéralement aux assauts de mon ami, celui-ci gesticulait lascivement sur mes cuisses, sans doute dans le but de rapprocher nos bassins. Je l'aidais en passant une main tremblotante de désir dans son dos, m'agrippant fermement au tissus qui le couvrais. Je gémissais à nouveau lorsque Holmes me suça littéralement le cou, y laissant une marque rougeâtre très visible. J'avais l'impression de lui appartenir, et c'était d'ailleurs bien le cas. Nous ne faisions rien d'à proprement sexuel, mais le désir était tout de même présent, et il montait à une allure folle. Peu à peu, le souffle saccadé du détective se perdit dans mon cou, tandis que ma main, auparavant sur mon ventre, descendais plus bas. Bien plus bas. Elle défit avec adresse ma ceinture.

Holmes quitta alors mon cou et mes genoux pour s'installer entre mes jambes, à genoux, comme soumis. Je dois avouer que la vision d'un Sherlock Holmes à vos pieds est tout ce qu'il y a de plus jouissif au monde, même si je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné. Il baissa alors mon sous-vêtement, découvrant ainsi une fabuleuse érection que je n'avais même pas senti naître, tellement les tortures de Holmes m'avaient embrumées l'esprit. Il me regarda, comme s'il attendait un signal. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène négligemment coiffés, ses lèvres rosies par les précédant baisers, ses joues qui prenaient des teintes pourpres... Et se regard ardent qui vous consume au plus profond de votre être.

Je ne pus réprimer un nouveau gémissement, alors que je vis la langue duveteuse de Sherlock passer sur ses lèvres avant de venir entourer ma hampe. Quelques voluptueux mouvements de langue suffirent à me rendre fou et à me faire jouir en quelques minutes. Il s'écarta juste à temps alors que je me lâchai dans un long râle de plaisir. Tous deux pantelants, nous nous contemplâmes un moment, avant qu'une esquisses de sourire de malice ne fasse son apparition sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, John... Etes-vous enfin convaincu ? »

Je lui rendit son sourire aguicheur.

« Je le suis pleinement. Mais j'espère que vous avez prévu de me fournir d'autres preuves du même type... »

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je me pencha vers lui, réalisant enfin l'étendu de mon dévouement à cet homme. Pourquoi notre relation était-elle si ambiguë ? Parce que je l'aime, tout simplement. Et, à présent, je n'avais plus besoin de preuve.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Voili voilou !

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! (lolilol)


End file.
